


[Podcast] [Podfic] Mondsteinflug - Casting Duell Usa Mamo Vs Usa Seiya Mit Flora One

by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)



Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein
Summary: Mit wem casten wir einige der schönsten Liebesfilme neu - UsaMamo oder UsaSeiya? Oder jemand ganz anderem? Findet es raus in unserer Castingduellepisode mit FloraOne!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036





	[Podcast] [Podfic] Mondsteinflug - Casting Duell Usa Mamo Vs Usa Seiya Mit Flora One

**Download von archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugCastingDuellUsaMamoVsUsaSeiyaMitFloraOne/Mondsteinflug%20Casting%20Duell%20UsaMamo%20vs%20UsaSeiya%20mit%20FloraOne.mp3)  


FloraOne ist [hier auf AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne)

Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf [unserem Tumblr.](https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com)

Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!


End file.
